ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Guru
"Oh, you mustn't be sad, my children. I have lived a full and blessed life. Don't be afraid. Death is simply another stage of our life."— "Mighty Blast of Rage"Guru (最長老, Saichōrō; lit. "Grand Elder") is the oldest and wisest remaining Namekian in existence at the time of his appearance. As the creator of the Namekian Dragon Balls, Guru's death would cause them to become inert, unless he passes down his authority to someone else.Contents show Biography604878The Grand Elder talking to Nail, Dende, and KrillinDelsolidAdded by DelsolidGuru is one of the two survivors of a cataclysmic climate shift on Namek several hundred years prior to the events in the series (the other ones being Kami and King Piccolo, who were once one being prior to Kami's separation with his inner evil). Guru is renowned for saving the Namekian race after the climate shift, by laying eggs and continuing his species. In his lifetime, he birthed 109 children, including his bodyguard Nail and the young Dende."Pure-hearted warriors always rise to a new level of strength when forced to defend themselves against the vile sort of darkness that you represent."— "Frieza Approaches"Morbidly obese in his old age, Guru is always seen sitting stationary on his throne-like chair during the Namek Saga. He dies before Frieza is defeated, of a combination of a broken heart and stress (both brought on from repeatedly sensing his children's deaths at the hands of Frieza's minions), but not before unlocking Krillin, Gohan and Dende's hidden powers (the latter of whom seemed to gain healing abilities as opposed to increased battle strength).Dbz060 20120224-14134384Grand Elder GuruIbbe PoseyAdded by Ibbe PoseyIt is revealed that Guru knows about the Super Saiyan legend when he asks Krillin if the Saiyan who attacked Earth (Vegeta) was a "Super Saiyan". Also, Guru regards Kami and Piccolo's original potential to be so great that only a Super Saiyan could have a chance at defeating him (after Piccolo's fusion with Nail and Kami, Krillin later states in the Imperfect Cell Saga that Kami and Piccolo's potential is even greater than that of a Super Saiyan).Guru out of chairGuru on Earth with his sonsPonds11Added by Ponds11His death prevents Vegeta from wishing for immortality, just before Frieza found Krillin, Vegeta, Gohan, and Dende wishing with the Dragon Balls. Soon thereafter, King Kai chooses to revive him and all the other victims of Frieza's army with the Earth's Dragon Balls so the Namekian dragon, Porunga, would be brought back. The wish revives Elder Guru because Frieza's murder of the Namekians caused Guru to die of grief. The third wish left is used to transport everyone on the planet (except Goku and Frieza) to Earth. Later on Earth, when his death due to old age is imminent, Guru passes on the Dragon Balls and his position as the Namekian Grand Elder to Moori. As Guru dies again of his old age, he goes with a smile on his face, saying it was a good day to die. Upon his death, his body fades away (implying that Guru was allowed to keep his body upon death).Powers and abilitiesGuru Telepatically Talking To King KaiGrand Elder Guru telepathically talking to King KaiVikash BishnoiAdded by Vikash BishnoiThough Guru is not shown fighting in the series, he has shown a number of abilities. As a member of the Dragon Clan, his most famous ability is the power to create Dragon Balls, to which he gave powerful abilities. He has the ability to unlock someone's hidden potential by placing his hand on their head; he did this for Krillin, Gohan and Dende. Krillin asked Guru if he was not weakened after unlocking his potential, but Guru replied that it did not matter as he only acted as a catalyst, and that his life force is not affected in the slightest. Guru can also view someone's memories by placing his hand on their head, and can perform telepathy and sense ki.In Dragon Ball Z: The Anime Adventure Game, Guru's power level is stated to be 2,000. Video game appearancesGuru(LoSS)Guru in Super Saiya DensetsuJeangabin666Added by Jeangabin666Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin FreezaDragon Ball Z: Super Saiya DensetsuDragon Ball Z: Legendary Super WarriorsDragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku (as a statue)Dragon Ball Z: BudokaiDragon Ball Z: Budokai 3Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru DensetsuDragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag TeamVoice actorsJapanese Dub: Junpei Takiguchi (Originally), Masaharu Satō (Onwards)Ocean Group Dub: Robert O. SmithFUNimation Dub: Christopher R. Sabat (Dragon Ball Z), Bill Jenkins (Dragon Ball Z Kai)Latin American Dub: Armando RéndizBrazilian Dub: César LeitãoCroatian Dub: Kruno BelkoHungarian Dub: Kristóf TiborTriviaGuru's chair/throne design actually first appeared several years prior in the King Piccolo Saga, though King Piccolo's was slightly different with skull detailing, while Kami's was nearly identical to Guru's, as was the chair originally within the ship the Nameless Namek came to Earth in. The Nameless Namek and/or his father Katas may have known Guru due to this, though it is also possible other Namekian leaders used these chairs as well, in the time prior to the climate shift on Namek which nearly extinguished their species.Though many characters in Dragon Ball Z die twice within the course of the storyline (like Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu, Master Roshi, etc.), Guru is the only character to die twice in the same saga.Although referred to as "Guru" in the English dub of the Dragon Ball Z anime, that name has been dropped in favor of a more literal translation of his name, "The Grand Elder," for the English dub of Dragon Ball Z Kai. This makes him the only character to have his name changed for the new show like this.In the Hebrew dub, Guru is stated to be a female Namekian, probably because of him giving birth to nearly all the Namekians currently alive. Category:Dragon Ball characters